It's Beginning To Snow
by notso little j
Summary: Glee ONESHOT - Rachel Berry throws a ChristmaHanuKwanzikaa party. Fluff ensues.


**Title: **It's Beginning To Snow  
**Author: **notso little j  
**Pairing, Character(s): **Puckleberry  
**Rating: **T (Minor swearing, and just to be safe)  
**Word Count:** 846  
**Spoilers:** Ep. 1X13 (Sectionals)  
**Summary:** Rachel Berry throws a ChristmaHanuhKwanzikaa party. Fluff ensues.

* * *

It's holiday time in Lima, Ohio. Specifically, the Berry household.

Rachel Berry offered to throw a holiday party for the Glee club, a general sing-along, just to have people at her house for once. Her fathers had been nagging to throw a party since the club's victory at Sectionals. On the day that Rachel offered her party, many were reluctant to attend. But Mercedes, quick to show respect to her fellow diva, said she'd gladly attend, seeing as there was a representation of Kwanzaa in the mix. Kurt soon acquiesced, and soon, everyone else said they'd show. Even Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury would be in attendance. Rachel brought the news home to her fathers, and they went over the top. Alan Berry had gone overboard, decking the house from roof to floor with lights, and all the holiday paraphernalia that he could get his hands on. Seeing as Rachel's other father, David, was strictly Jewish, and Alan was Christian, they had everything for Hanukkah and Christmas - all they needed was some things to represent Kwanzaa.

Before the party even began, Rachel was nervous as hell. She'd never thrown such a party before. Sure, she'd had the odd birthday gatherings during her childhood, but that was all. She didn't even know what to wear, and she'd thrown all her clothes on her bed, searching for just the right attire. She settled on an emerald green dress, with her red hair band from Sectionals. She smiled, looking at her reflection in the mirror, before shoving all her clothes back into her closet. She ran downstairs to help her father finish up the preparations, and awaited the arrival of her guests.

Slowly, people started trickling in, their cheeks flushed cherry red from the bitter cold outside. Rachel greeted everyone with a warm smile, taking their coats and showing them to the living room. David was sitting at the piano, taking requests and singing along with the children. Alan was chatting with some of the parents who'd stayed, even Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury. Eventually, almost everyone had arrived. Rachel was doing all she could to help, cleaning up empty cups and plates, serving everyone fresh drinks. She was in the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of sparkling cider, when Puck showed up, guitar slung over his shoulder. The quiet tension was palpable; it was broken by one of Alan's corny knock knock jokes.

Rachel was rushing around, asking people what they wanted, smiling and laughing. Puck broke out his guitar, and begun to play Adam Sandler's Hanukah song, warming the mood. Rachel stopped, listening to him sing, smiling and singing along as well. The party was in full swing, and everyone was in such a good mood. Rachel even sang Auld Lang Syne with her fathers. And, of course, many couples were pushed under the mistletoe that night, laughing and cheering ensued once the victims kissed.

As the night dwindled down, and people started to leave, Rachel could feel her happy hostess façade growing thin. She kept cleaning, she kept smiling, and she eventually got everyone their coats and waved goodbye as they all swept out the door. Only a few people were left, the adults asking to help, Rachel vehemently denying them. As she swept from the kitchen to the living room, doing one last check for garbage, she ran smack into Puck and fell over backwards.

He held out a hand to her, and she took it, blushing. She stood, wiping imaginary dust off her behind. "You alright?" he said, gruffly. She nodded her ascent, only before noticing where they were. They were underneath the single sprig of mistletoe. Puck noticed Rachel's upward glance, and followed it to the same spot. He sighed. Rachel heard coughing, and turned to see her fathers pointing at the mistletoe. They obviously wanted a kiss. Puck smirked, then put his hand on Rachel's cheek before dipping down and capturing her lips with his own. Rachel put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him the slightest bit closer. The feel of Puck's lips on Rachel's was enough to take her breath away. And the delicate feel of his calloused hands on her cheek, his fingers ever-so-slightly entwining in her hair, made her spine tingle.

The kiss lasted mere moments, but it seemed like an eternity until Puck pulled away. He was smiling now, and Rachel's eyes were starry. They were both blushing, and Rachel turned to look outside. "It's beginning to snow." She said with a smile. Puck walked towards the door, Rachel staying planted where she was. Only after he left, with the door closed behind him, did she follow. She ran outside, to him, tapping his shoulder. He turned, and she kissed him again, this time with more passion than the first. She didn't know why. It just felt _right_. His arms ensnared her waist, hers entangled around his neck, and they kissed. And as the snowflakes fell, with Rachel's fathers watching from inside, the two young lovebirds parted with a smile and a wave.

_Fin_


End file.
